Piccolo's Valentine
by NikkiD
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Piccolo actually had a Valentine? Or worse yet, a wife who called him 'Sex Slave'? Plenty of Rude Behavior and Laughs ahead!!! PS: Read my other fics to understand my fan fic character! AND LEAVE A REVIEW!


_**"Piccolo's Valentine"  
**  
BY: NikkiD_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I think the title basically explains itself! But for all those of you who have a more innocent nature, I'll explain. In this fic I have added my character, the zany, beautiful Amazon Tanela, who is Piccolo's wife. It's Valentine's Day, the day all mortal men fear for it is the day that all us females RULE! Plenty of laughs ahead! If you are a macho male who thinks women are beneath you then you might as well not read this. This fic is utterly anti-macho! HAHA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you want to know more about my fics then read my others. And please leave reviews! PLEASE!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Tanela is MY character. You many NOT use her without my permission. So there. If you want to use her then email me and we'll talk. All the other characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I didn't make money so you can't so me. I'm too poor anyhoo, so why bother?

* * *

_February 14 aka Valentine's Day _

_The Day of Female Domination!  
_  
When Piccolo first opened his eyes and glanced at the calendar that hung on his bedroom wall, his first feeling was fear. It was Valentine's Day. The day when his wife lost what inhibitions that she had left and basically used him as her sex toy for the whole day. Now, while most male humans would just LOVE to become a love slave for a horny, beautiful, rambunctious Amazon for a day, to a certain arrogant and hothead Namek it was a day of living hell!  
  
All day Tanela would force him to have sex, an act he still found alien. He was the only Namek who had a human male's reproductive organ, thanks to that damned wish that Tanela made years ago to force him to marry her. Piccolo shuddered, remembering as though it were yesterday. Tanela had just left, dispirited from him refusing her ridiculous proposal that they get married, after they had been working out so well as simple partners in crime, when suddenly the sky turned dark and Piccolo knew that Tanela had just summoned the dragon, ShenLong, and made her wish: that Piccolo would love her as a husband should and that he would consummate their marriage in popular fashion. Not only did that wish grant Piccolo those annoying feelings of love, passion and lust, but it also granted him a long fleshy member of flesh that he never had before! Piccolo, after glancing at his wife, who thankfully was still sleeping, looked into his pants, feeling that all to familiar disgust at what he saw. _HE HAD A **DICK!**_ Piccolo clenched his teeth in humiliation. He was the only Namek in the whole world who had one, and the worst part was that Tanela made him use it! When Kami and Nail found out they never let him hear the end of it. He even caught Dende looking at his pants once, a barely contained smile of his face. Piccolo clenched his fists. **THEY WERE ALL LAUGHING AT HIM.**  
  
Still angry Piccolo glanced back at his wife and was surprised to see that she had awoken, her brilliant sea blue eyes burning into his. _OH NO!_ Tanela smiled at him, her four, sharp canine teeth giving her a devilish, maniacal look. "Mornin' Handsome!" she purred, flipping back her long wave of navy blue hair, and propping herself up on her side. "Sleep well?"  
  
Piccolo felt heat rush to his face when he got a look at that face, that demanding, lustful face that his wife wore and mentally cursed. _DAMN THESE STUPID HUMAN HOLIDAYS!_ "Not really, if you must know!" Piccolo snarled.  
  
Tanela pouted cutely, her eyes coy. "Aaawwww! Did my little Pooky Kins have a bad dream?" she said in that whiny voice that she would sometimes use to annoy him. It was almost as bad as those damn nicknames she would use! Piccolo snarled and got to his feet, mumbling something about coffee, and stormed out of the room, hearing Tanela laugh teasingly behind him. Piccolo stormed down the long hallway of Kami's Lookout, grumbling curses all the way to the kitchen.  
  
There, he found Mr. Popo, grinning that all to familiar grin, and wordlessly poured Piccolo a small cup of coffee. Piccolo took it and sipped, glaring at Popo in warning. "Not a word Popo. I know what day it is. And I know what to expect, so don't say anything!"  
  
Popo smiled. "Ah yes, that's right. It's Valentine's Day, isn't it? You are so lucky to have such a loving wife."  
  
Piccolo glowered menacingly. "Lucky isn't the word I'd use… more like domed!" Piccolo muttered.  
  
Popo frowned. "Kami certainly wouldn't think that! He liked Tanela! He said once that you should consider yourself fortunate! Most men would dream of having such a loving and beautiful wife like Tanela!" Popo glanced at him, disgusted. "Why a passionate woman like Tanela would want with such a pig-headed lout like you I would never know!"  
  
Piccolo snorted and sipped his coffee, not wanting to comment. All of a sudden there was a sharp whistle from the doorway and the two turned to find Tanela leaning against the doorway, her hair pined up and only wearing a bright red lace teddy and thong, two steel handcuffs dangling from her fingers. "Popo," Tanela said, indifferent, her voice sounding like she was asking him to go buy some milk from the corner shop. "We won't be needing your services today. Why don't you go stay with Korrin. I'm sure he would appreciate a visit."  
  
Popo, grinning at Piccolo sypathically, nodded. "Yes miss. Enjoy your holiday." he said and promtly and left.  
  
Tanela's eyes followed Popo as he left and then turned back on Piccolo, like the sights of a lazar, inhaling, causing Piccolo's eyes to boggle and his temperature to elevate, despite himself. "As for you, my little Sex Slave," Tanela declared, slowly and seductively walking up to Piccolo until her chest was inches away from his face. "You better drink another cup of coffee, cause you are _DEFINITELY_ going to need it! Today you are all mine!!!"  
  
Piccolo put his hand over his face and groaned, giving up. "Yes dear…" Piccolo sighed and pouted and looked up, giving out one final plea. "Just don't put those things on too tight. They bind!"

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Happy Valentine's Day! And please leave a review!


End file.
